


A falta de inspiración

by Lilieth_Herly



Series: Fem!Lock; Las esposas detectives. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Cuando solo falta una cosa por hacer para que la inspiración vuelva...
Relationships: Fem! Sherlock Holmes/Fem!John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Fem!Lock; Las esposas detectives. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687165
Kudos: 5





	A falta de inspiración

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguna parte de esta serie tiene relación con otra. Creo que las he puesto juntas más bien por capricho o quizá para facilitarte el acceso a las otras partes, solo en caso de que sientas curiosidad por leer más (´∩｡• ᵕ •｡∩`) .

Las palabras son las únicas con las que puedes pelear, perder y aun así seguir contando con ellas. Las palabras han sido tus amigas, aquellas que en tu estancia en la guerra guardaron bajo secreto los pensamientos mejor escondidos en tu memoria. Las únicas a las que les confiaste tus deseos carentes de inocencia. Son ellas las que a fe ciega te entregaron su vida para que las manejaras a tu antojo, aun sabiendo las altas probabilidades que tenían de ser reemplazadas cuando tu corazón así lo quisiera.

Y claro está, si bien no es válido decir nunca, no hay palabra que mejor describa por qué ahora mismo tus dedos no son capaces de tocar la pluma o el teclado; cuando habías pensado que siempre tendrías algo en tus pensamientos sobre qué escribir. Mírate ahora, crees que en solo tres segundos puedes rellenar cien páginas con poemas, en un minuto redactar la novela más romántica jamás escrita y en solo una hora la obra maestra sobre el amor que nadie creería tú pudiste haber escrito.

Pero no encuentras nada que rime con "amor". Ninguna idea novelesca surca por tu mente y estás segura, no vivirás para cuando tu historia sea reconocida como una obra maestra. Lo único que encuentras son ideas absurdas sobre por qué no tienes una sola idea para escribir la siguiente entrada de tu blog.

No, no son historias sobre los casos de Sheryl lo que te hace falta. El montón de papeles a tu lado deja eso bastante claro. Tampoco es que el ruido de la calle o la sala afecte tu concentración, ya que Sheryl ha salido (quién sabe a dónde) y por fuera apenas uno que otro auto deja su rastro sonoro. Solo y simplemente tu inspiración ha salido olfateando el rastro de tu amiga. Sin permiso ni aviso cada frase nunca usada en tu memoria ha decidido desaparecer.

¡Vaya bloqueo mental!

Para tu desafortunada suerte sabes cuáles son los requisitos para desbloquearte, y sí, esto sería más bien considerado bueno en lugar de ser lo contrario, pero tú definitivamente quisieras seguir pensando en lo que causa tu actual estancamiento. Pensar en lo irracional que suenan tus pensamientos al gritar sus anhelos no hace otra cosa más que recriminarte por ellos. ¿Cómo habrán nacido semejantes deseos? No es como si no lo supieras. No es como si ella no lo supiera.

Sabes que ella lo sabe, y al mismo tiempo, ella sabe que lo sabes. ¡Bah! Sheryl y sus juegos enfermizos. Podrías mandar todo a la mierda si eso sirviera de algo. Sin embargo, no solo se te hace imposible dejar de lado este bizarro juego de "te veo pero haz de cuenta que tú no me vez", sino que además, y dejando de lado tu bloqueo mental, este jueguito está acabando con tu cordura... o al menos la que crees que todavía conservas.

No solo los sentimientos atorados en tu garganta se niegan rotundamente a salir, tus pensamientos coherentes van cada día en un descenso tan abrupto y apresurado, que poco es lo que falta para que estalles o te vuelvas loca. Desde luego esto último vendría viento en popa si no fuera porque una parte de ti quiere conservar algo de dignidad.

Es cierto también que Sheryl te ha dado infinidad de señales para que le declares lo que sientes, no omitiendo claro, el que ella escucharía lo que tengas que decir. ¿Pero por qué entonces no puedes decirle nada? ¿Qué razón es la causante de que te quedes siempre callada? Puede que te cueste llegar un poco a la respuesta, pero cuando la encuentras ya no puedes pensar en nada más.

_Ella no ha dicho nada directo._

Si está tan enamorada de ti como tú de ella ¿por qué entonces no habla con claridad? Si solo está jugando contigo algo más que tu corazón se romperá. Y realmente no puedes entender la razón de que solo y únicamente esté buscando tu confesión, sin la intención de iniciar o rechazar lo que le digas.

Maldición, si simplemente tomaras tu celular ahora mismo y le enviaras un mensaje diciéndole que la amas el destino de tu corazón y tu razón se definirían cuando, de igual forma, te llegue una respuesta. Terminar con esto de un solo golpe es lo único que surca tu mente cuando el mensaje en la pantalla dice; "enviado". No es cobardía el hecho de que no se lo digas a la cara. No es valentía el que quieras terminar con esto rápidamente para que de igual forma lo que tenga que suceder, suceda. No es que te estés arrepintiendo... no es que quieras una respuesta inmediata...

Solo y sencillamente debes terminar con esto. Poner punto y aparte, ir al siguiente párrafo y continuar con la línea que Sheryl quiera marcar para tu destino. Pues de igual manera no hay una sola cosa que puedas hacer ante su rechazo más que aceptarlo, y ninguno de tus sentimientos serán suficientes para abarcar las emociones que llenarán tu pecho si su respuesta llega a ser positiva. La línea de tu vida seguirá su curso independientemente de la respuesta. A partir de este momento, ya sea que lo quieras o no.

—Creí que te gustaba lo cursi, Joan. Dada las señales que observé sobre tu alta frustración, esperaba que a mi llegada habría una cena romántica para dos —reclama Sheryl mientras entra a la sala cargada con un sinfín de bolsas de supermercado. Si no estuvieras anclada al sillón frente a la chimenea habrías corrido lejos a ocultar en otro lado el sonrojo que cubre totalmente tu rostro, pero hoy no eres una mujer con suerte—¿Joan?... ¿qué es lo que planeas acurrucándote de esa forma? —Los tacones de Sheryl resuenan en el suelo de la cocina, a su regreso, sientes sus delgadas manos sobre tus hombros.

Cuando levantas ligeramente la cabeza, por encima de los brazos que rodean tus rodillas, puedes apreciar con claridad el rostro confundido de Sheryl, sus pechos expuestos y adornados por su inseparable bufanda azul, el abrigo colgando a los lados, el celular encendido en uno de sus bolcillos... suspiras, suspiras de nuevo y la abrazas. No quieres que se aleje, que te rechace o haga un solo movimiento para que se despegue de ti un centímetro.

—Ya, tranquila, está bien... yo también te amo, Joan. —Y, tan sentimental como Sheryl dice que eres, comienzas a llorar. Tu corazón se aprisiona dentro del abrazo correspondido de Sheryl cuando sus labios escarlata se juntan con los tuyos. Tu mente, envenenada con miel, adormecida por la aceptación, resuena con palabras infinitas. Deseosas por ser expresadas y descritas, ahora totalmente libres.

Anhelando dejarse llevar...

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Dudas o comentarios? ¿Ideas? Escribe y yo lo leeré (~￣³￣)~


End file.
